Paige Guthrie (Earth-295)
, Guthrie Clan, | Relatives = Elizabeth (Amazon) (sister, deceased), Sam (Cannonball) (brother, deceased), Joshua (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (normally), Variable | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (normally), Variable | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (normally), Variable | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Chris Bachalo | First = Generation Next #1 | Death = X-Men: Age of Apocalypse #4 | HistoryText = Generation Next When Paige Guthrie's siblings joined Apocalypse, she turned her back on her family, and instead became a member of Generation Next, the X-Men in training team led by Colossus and Shadowcat. She was romantically involved with her teammate Chamber. When Generation Next was given the mission to break Illyana Rasputin out of the Core — a nuclear power plant and internment camp for humans. Paige and was partnered with Vincente. They planned to sneak in the back door by replacing and posing as the Core's foreman, Quietus. Husk snuck into Quietus' office posing as a prostitute with a flask of wine, which was Vincente in his liquid form. Once Quietus drank the wine, Vincente forced his way out of the man's body, killing him. Because the shape-shifting Husk didn't have enough mass to convincingly pass herself off as Quietus by herself, she required Vincente to fill out the remainder of the body with his vaporous form. On their way to find Illyana Rasputin, they unfortunately ran into Sugar Man. Although they attempted to shoot the maniac, he stabbed the pair with his razor-sharp tongue, almost killing Husk and delivering a fatal blow to Vincente, even though he was in his gaseous form at the time. Xorn Though the mission was eventually a success, Paige and her teammates were trapped in the Core and overwhelmed by their adversaries. Paige was the only member of her team to survive, and was taken prisoner. She was placed in chains. After the fall of Apocalypse, the core was abandoned and Paige was left for dead. Paige was finally rescued by her siblings, who she rejoined after years of fighting them. Paige emerged from the Core angry that Generation Next had been abandoned by the the X-Men. Paige began working for Sinister and took the alias Xorn, she infiltrated the X-Men. When the X-Men went into the Morlock tunnels, Xorn feigned injuries sustained in battle so that she could later be left alone in the mansion. Paige finally revealed her true identity when she and her siblings tried to kill Charles, the son of Magneto and Rogue. Magneto arrived and ordered the execution of all the Guthries. After Paige was beaten by Quicksilver, Rogue promised to put her in a cell instead of executing her. Kirika came up behind Paige and stabbed her through the back with her claws, killing her. | Powers = Paige had a higher degree of control on her power's than the normal reality's Husk | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human female with regular exercise. When using her powers, Paige can have superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adaptation Category:Guthrie Family